Image sensors capable of controlling an exposure time for each frame are known in the art (e.g., PTL1). In order to control the exposure time for each pixel in conventional image sensors, each pixel has to be provided with a power source for supplying a negative voltage and a power source for supplying a positive voltage. This poses a problem of a reduction in an aperture ratio.